She Never Misses
by Gl33k
Summary: When Clove, who comes from a bad background, talks to Cato for the first time, it doesn't go as expected. How could someone so strong, fall so easily?
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so this is my first Hunger Games fanfiction, and I'll hopefully do more, if you want me to._**

**_So, it was either this or a Finnick/Annie story, but I'll post this first._**

**_I will continue this if you want. It's only short to introduce the characters._**

**_Enjoy :)_**

Cato looked around to see the other teenagers that was his competition. He had to get into the arena. _He had to_. His parents would be so disappointed, that he didn't get a chance to be a victor. With all the extra training he was doing, he would be the victor. He saw a couple of strong looking boys, who were practicing with spears and knives. A knife was always his choice of weapon, but he was good at everything else. He was bloody and brutal.

Clove picked up a knife and started touching the edges, to check how sharp it was. She wanted to show the other girls up. They may be taller than her, or prettier than her, but she was going to win the games. She could prove to them that she was more than the short girl with dark hair. She just wanted to show them she was worth the attention she would get from winning the games. On the other hand, she was scared about going into the arena. _If _she went into the arena. She did want to go, but what if she didn't come back? Then she looked down at her arms and saw the bruises. Her parents definitely wanted her to go. They would beat her up if she didn't get 100% in the tests they got, to see if they were good enough to go into the arena. She had to show them that she was good enough to be their they shouldn't be ashamed of her anymore. She was going to win the games. _If_ she went into the arena.

"Excuse me, that's the last knife. I was going to use that." Cato shouted at Clove.

"Back off, okay? This is my knife so get your own damn one." Clove shoved her way past Cato.

"Oh, small girl's got some balls." Cato laughed.

"Shut it Cato." Clove said, trying to not get angry.

"What you going to do? You got nothing on me." Cato laughed.

This drove Clove to the edge. She was not having a good day. She was being teased by some of the girls and her mother had hit her really badly before she left for school. Clove pushed Cato against the wall and put the knife to his neck.

"I'm not small girl okay? And, I have nothing on you? I'd like to see you try go against me. Go on. I dare you." Clove wanted him to attack, so she could prove her skills. Take down the main boy, it would show her strength. She wouldn't be known as small girl then.

"You've got nice eyes." Cato said, smiling.

"What?" Clove asked. No one ever complimented her. He was probably just trying to distract her.

"Nothing...nothing." Cato pushed her off him, and left the room, with the rest of the lads.

Clove was left there, standing there alone, blushing. Did he really mean it? No, of course not. Her parents told her that she wasn't good enough for anyone and the girls at school have told her she's not pretty a million times. He was just messing with her. Not any more. He won't mess with her, because she won't go anywhere near him. Just as long as she has her knife, she didn't need anyone else. She never misses.

**_If I get enough reviews, I'll continue. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews, adding it to Favourite Story and Story Alert. Means a lot to me :)**_

_**Chapter 2.**_

"Did I really see you with him?" Mira asked Clove. She was her only friend, and the only person she trusted.

"Who?" Clove asked, a little confused.

"Cato, obviously!" Mira playfully slapped Clove's arm, which made her jump. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Clove only told Mira, about her parents. No one else cares about her. "What's the big deal with being alone with Cato for, like, five seconds?" Clove asked.

"He is gorgeous. Have you seen his hair?" Mira smiled.

"Yeah. It's blonde."

"Typical Clove." Mira laughed. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing really. He shouted at me for taking the last knife, made fun of me, gave me a compliment. I was so ready to take him on. You should have seen me, I had the knife against him, but I let him get away. He's everyone's favourite, so I can't kill him off, just yet."

"Wait, hold up. He complimented you?" Mira's jaw nearly dropped.

"Yes, what's the big deal? He lied to me to get on my good side, so I wouldn't hurt him." Clove said defensively. But was that just it? It had to be. No one liked her. She didn't need him to lie to her. She just couldn't wait until they didn't have to see each other again. But, a little bit of her wanted it to be a real compliment and that they'd be able to spend time with each other. But, she was the person no one liked and he was the cool one. The odds were not in her favor.

* * *

"What was small girl doing to you?" Tristan asked Cato.

"Trying to be strong, but I got away." Cato replied, smiling.

"Poor you, had to be so close to her." Tristan laughed.

"Would you just leave her alone? She's probably not that bad. No one gives her a chance."

"Cato, are you okay? Is she messing with your mind?" Tristan asked, deadly serious.

"Yes, I'm fine." Cato answered.

"Look, just go practice with some knives, that always helps you think straight." Tristan led Cato into the room, where he first spoke to Clove.

"Thanks." Cato said, not meaning it.

How could he stand up for small girl? She was the loser, and he was the popular kid. You see that stuff happen in the movies, that the Capitol show once in a while, but it should never happen in real life. She did have nice eyes. Wait, didn't he just tell her that? Stupid Cato. That was a terrible idea. Why would he do that? Alright, he was telling the truth, he would admit that, but he shouldn't have told her. It was a terrible idea. He was really caught up with thinking about her, because he kept missing the target when he was throwing knives. She never misses. All his thoughts went back to her.

* * *

"So, as you know, the reaping is coming up soon." The trainer, Brutus smiled at Enobaria. They were both previous victors, and had volunteered to help train the next set of teenagers, who were training to go into the arena.

"Yes, who is excited?" Enobaria smiled back and the whole room cheered. Clove forced herself to look excited, but she really wasn't.

"Alright, we're going to do some team work. Get the two of ye to train together. Girl and boy, just so you learn how to work with your fellow teammate." Brutus pulled a hat from the table behind him. "In it, is all the girl's names and boy's names. Whoever is picked, goes with the person called after them. No arguing. All right, ladies first."

Clove waited for a while, on her own. Mira had been one of the first few to be called, and she was paired with a boy called Zane. She watched as the crowd got smaller and smaller, and looked at the boys who were left. She wondered which one she would be paired with.

"Clove." Enobaria pulled out her name. The wondering was over now. "Cato."

The boys that Cato was hanging with, were laughing at him. Clove turned over to see Mira wink at her. They both rolled their eyes and went over to each other.

* * *

"Look, I don't like you and you don't like me, so lets just get to work." Clove sighed.

Cato was taken aback with that statement. He liked her, but she didn't. She just said so. Why did he have to have a crush on the loser that no one likes? She's so moody and stubborn, and pretty. He had to start concentrating. He couldn't show her that he liked her.

"Yes, I don't like you and you don't like me." Cato repeated.

"Where first?" Clove asked.

She was hurt that he said he didn't like her. The little part of her that wanted him to like her had grown when his name was called. Now, she could just pay attention to the big part of her that wanted to get rid of him. It's only one day with him. How could she like someone like him? His ego is as big as the room.

"Knives? I know it's your favourite station." Cato blushed a little, but walked away, so she couldn't see.

"Yeah. I'll definitely be better than you, anyways." Clove smiled and caught up to him.

"Really? What gives you that idea?" Cato smiled back at her. He passed her a knife, and she grabbed it.

"I never miss." Clove winked and demonstrated that power. She caught the middle of the target, that was far away, went to get the knife from the target and after she came back, she placed the knife down on the table.

"That was good, I must say, you're very good at this." Cato picked up another knife and hit the target as well. "But, so am I." He winked at Clove, just like she did.

"I bet you, that I'll hit the target more times than you." Clove grinned.

"You're on, Clove."

"Five times. Then, the first person to miss, loses." Clove picked up her knife again, and threw it at the target.

"Bring it on." Cato watched as she went to get the knife.

They both got it five times each, which meant that they were still throwing the knives.

"I'll go first, save you the fear of going first." Cato said, politely. Clove rolled her eyes and watched as he missed the target.

"Fear of going first? Me? I think you got it wrong." Clove laughed.

"Redo! Redo!" Cato pointed at the knife.

"Why?" Clove laughed.

"Because, I was distracted." Cato answered.

"What could distract the great Cato?" Clove said, sarcastically.

"You." Cato smiled at Clove, which made her smile back. They both blushed a little and quickly looked away.

"Okay guys, that's it for today. Continue with your partner tomorrow!" Brutus called out. Everyone started going to get changed, when Clove started to leave.

"Clove, wait up." Cato caught up to her. She was trying to get to Mira, before people would pick on her for being a loner, but she couldn't see her, so she decided to see what he wanted.

"What's up?" Clove asked.

"Well, I...I," Cato started to stumble. This was not how he planned on asking her out. "I...I want a rematch! Tomorrow." He chickened out and cursed under his breath.

"Sure, I thought it was something serious. See you later." Clove smiled and went into the girls changing room.

When Clove went in, everyone was staring at her. They stopped talking when she came in, and stared at her. She walked past them, uneasily. She looked for Mira, but she wasn't there also. She dropped her bag at their usual spot and opened it. She heard someone walk behind her.

"He doesn't like you, so give it up." Sapphire said to her.

"What?" Clove asked, confused.

"You can stop flirting with Cato! He is going to be my date to the dance before the reaping." Sapphire shouted.

"I'm not flirting with Cato!" Clove shouted back. "Oh, and does he know he's taking you yet?"

"That's it. I've put up with you for as long as I could." Sapphire grabbed Clove's ponytail and pushed her into a wall. She kicked Clove in her side and went back to everyone else, leaving Clove at the wall, trying to get up.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the delay. Writer's block. Anyways, I'm still suffering from it, but I decided to have a go at it anyways. Enjoy and review :)_**

**_Chapter 3._**

"Clove...Clove you okay?" Mira came running after Clove.

"Perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Clove answered sarcastically.

"Why would they do that?" Mira asked.

"They don't like my friendship with Cato." Clove rolled her eyes.

"Friendship? It looked like a lot more than that." Mira smirked.

"Shut it." Clove moaned.

"Sorry. And I'm sorry I wasn't there, to help you Clove."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it. If it's not at home, it's here or school. No need to worry about me." Clove tried to make Mira feel better, but it didn't work. "Okay, here's my stop. Wait, look over there." Clove pointed to her doorstep.

"Oh my gosh, that's Cato!" Mira shouted.

"Be quiet, he might here you." Clove said to Mira.

"Oh sorry." Mira whispered.

"What's he doing here?" Mira asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, go and find out!" Mira pushed Clove closer to Cato, which made him notice her.

* * *

"What do you want now?" Clove asked.

"I heard what happened to you. Are you okay?" Cato asked.

"Yeah fine. Not like you cared before. Seriously, what the hell do you want now?" Clove sighed.

"I don't get you! Sometimes you're a really nice person to me, and then next you're like...this!" Cato shouted.

"Would you be all smiles after you got shoved into a wall and kicked, like you were a football? No! Didn't think so!" Clove shouted back. She didn't care if her parents heard her, she just wanted to shout at him.

"Why did they do it?" Cato asked, a little annoyed.

"Because of you!" Clove shouted.

"What?" Cato was shocked.

"The girls think that I was flirting with you, because I liked you. Sapphire did it, just for me to make sure that I knew she was going to the dance with you. Trying to get me out of the picture."

"Wait, I'm bringing Sapphire with me? When did that happen?" Cato asked, causing Clove to laugh.

"I said something like that, it didn't help me that much." Clove smiled a little.

"Come on, I'm going to help you forget all about them." Cato smiled back.

"How?"

"By spending time with me." Cato winked at her, which made her blush.

* * *

"Wow, I never been in this part before." Clove smiled as she walked through the neighborhood together.

"This isn't the best part, there's something really cool over here, that no one know's about, apart from me." Cato smiled at the thought of it. He couldn't wait to bring her there. He was the only one that knew about it. He found it when he was younger and everytime he was worried or stressed out from training, he'd go there. Now, he was introducing someone to it, for the first time.

"How long left? It's getting kinda chilly and I don't have a jacket." Clove said.

"Here, take this." Cato took his off, and put it on Clove.

"Thanks." She said, blushing.

"Here we go, right through here." Cato led her in between a few bushes and brought her to a little lake. There was a few stones surrounding it, and right beside it was a huge mountain, perfect for lying down on.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Clove looked around, and started to walk beside the lake.

"I almost forgot." Cato went behind one of the many trees and came back with a basket in his hand. "Picnic!"

"Wow, this is impressive Cato."

"Okay, let's eat now, because I am so hungry." Cato pulled a blanket from inside the basket and placed it on the ground. They laid out a few sandwiches and started to eat. They were lucky that, in District 2 there was enough food for them to eat, unlike other's like District 11 or 12. They didn't have as much as the Capitol, but what they had was enough. They spent the rest of the day together, getting to know each other. They were talking about everything. It got late, when they decided to lie down on the hill.

"Okay, what are your plans for the future?" Clove asked Cato.

"Victor of the Hunger Games, anyways. I'd like to be able to mentor the kids, since it would be nice to give something back, you know? What about you?"

"I never really think far ahead. To be honest, I don't want to go to the Games. I mean, you're never told about what it feels like to actually murder someone. All I know is, that when my cousin came back a few years ago, he was completely different. I don't want them to change me." Clove answered.

"Me neither. I like the way you are." Cato turned to face Clove.

"Thanks." Clove blushed, and she hoped that it was too dark for him to notice.

"So, any plans for the dance?" Cato asked.

"I'll probably go with Mira. If she has a date, I'll just skip it." Clove replied.

"You wanna go with me?" Cato asked, blushing.

"You really want to go with me?" Clove sat up, shocked.

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything." Cato sat up too, embarrassed.

"Yes, I'll go with you." Clove smiled at Cato.

"That is great." Cato smiled and kissed Clove.

_**Sorry, I'm not great at writing romance. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**____****Sorry for the late reply. Had so much work to do, my birthday was on Tuesday and I had badly injured my foot on Friday...that is my excuse ;) I'll try and update more regularly, but I do have really important exams in four or five weeks -_- June 6th :'(**

**____****Here is the next chapter. Review and enjoy :)**

**_Chapter 4._**

"Hey." Cato said awkwardly, as Clove walked beside him, for training.

"Hey." Clove said, not looking into his eyes.

"So, umm, sorry about yesterday." Cato stuttered.

"It's okay. I sorta enjoyed the day. I mean, when we were in the forest, nothing else was great." Clove smiled.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have kissed you. Not very gentlemanly _**(AN: is that a word?)**_ of me." Cato said, still stuttering.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see this side to you." Clove laughed, which helped put Cato back at ease.

"Is it a good side to me?" Cato nudged her and winked.

"Oh totally." Clove said sarcastically.

"Where is your friend Mira? Didn't you say we would meet her here?" Cato asked.

"Yeah, she should be here soon." Clove looked around.

"Well, there is Zane." Cato pointed at Zane, which made Zane look uncomfortable.

"Lets go." Clove smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey Cato. Hey..." Zane was trying to remember her name.

"Clove?"

"That's the name! Anyways, what can I do for ye?" Zane said, trying to be polite to Cato. Zane was the same age as Cato, but was half his size and was very weak, compared to everyone else. He wasn't popular, but he wasn't picked on. He was invisible.

"Where's Mira?" Clove asked.

"Brutus wanted to talk to her." Zane answered.

"What, why?" Clove asked, unsure what was going on.

"I don't know. The worst thing is, they want me to pair off Enobaria." Zane sighed.

"She's going to be gone the whole day?" Clove asked.

"Probably." Zane replied.

"Excuse me, Clove? Can I speak to you?" Brutus came up to the three of them.

"Yeah, okay." Clove said, and looked at Cato for reassurance. She walked off with Brutus and left the lads behind.

"So..." Zane said nervously.

"You know, I'm not that bad to be around with." Cato laughed, uncomfortably. He was worried about Clove.

* * *

"As you know, we have a lot of say in who goes into the arena." Brutus smiled at Clove and Mira.

"What does that have to do with me and Clove?" Mira asked.

"Well, we want one of ye to represent District 2!" Enobaria smiled at them.

"What?" Clove shouted.

"Well, the two of ye are our most strongest girls!" Brutus explained.

"She's not going in. I'll do it!" Clove said.

"What? No! You can't!" Mira shouted at Clove.

"You're not going in there!" Clove said to Mira, nearly crying.

"Clove! Please don't!" Mira was crying.

"I have to. You can't go in there Mira."

"I don't want to lose you." Mira shouted.

"You won't! I promise." Clove tried to comfort her.

"Please," Mira hugged Clove and Brutus grabbed her away from Clove.

"What is going on?" Clove asked.

"We're letting her go back to training. We need to talk with you." Enobaria answered.

"Mira, don't tell anyone about this. Or else." Brutus looked at Mira angrily, and Mira nodded. She silently walked out the room and closed the door behind her.

_**I know this is short, but there it is :) I'll try upload more soon, but I can't promise anything. Next chapter will have more Clato in it :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Next chapter :D This chapter is to show you how cruel her parents can be._**

**_Hope you enjoy, and please review :)_**

**_Chapter 5._**

"So, what did they want?" Cato asked, as he was walking home with Clove.

"Not much, just wanted to talk about some training." Clove lied.

"Oh, okay. You had me worried for a while. I didn't see Mira the whole day either." Cato added.

"Oh, she was feeling sick so she went home." Clove told him.

She was going into the arena! She didn't know whether to be happy or sad about it. She always had mixed emotions for going into the arena. _Yes_, she wanted to prove to the girls that she mattered, and _yes_, she wanted to prove to her parents that she was a daughter to be proud of, unlike what they are now. But she didn't want to go anymore. What she had with Cato, _if_ she had anything at all, she loved. She knew that they might have been just friends, but it was fun having someone around apart from Mira. She did love Mira, but Mira deserved to have better friends.

"Clove, were you even listening to me?" Cato asked, a little annoyed.

"What? Oh, sorry. I'm just worried about Mira." Clove said, a little embarrassed.

"I was just thinking, what my odds would be like if I went into the arena." Cato said.

"Wait, you're going the arena?" Clove asked, scared.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I have the skills to get in, and if the female tribute is someone like Sapphire, I would gladly kill them, but I don't know. What do you think I should do?" Cato asked.

"No! Don't go." Clove blurted out.

"Why?" Cato asked.

"Umm, because I'll miss you." Clove answered.

It was true, she'd miss him when she was in the arena, but she definitely didn't want Cato to go in with her. She couldn't let that happen. They'd both go in, trying to protect each other, but she knew that one of them would have to die. That would be the only time she would sacrifice her life, _if_ she had to.

"Really?" Cato asked, blushing.

"A little bit." Clove laughed.

Cato kissed Clove and smiled. He didn't care about being embarrassed, he wanted to kiss her. Something was wrong with her, but he would figure that out later. All he knew is, how beautiful Clove looked at that moment.

"This is my house, see you soon." Clove smiled and went into her house.

She was about to go upstairs, when she heard her father call her name. Did they find out that she was going into the arena? Probably not. They don't tell the parents, so it can be a shock to everyone but the chosen tribute. She slowly walked into the kitchen, where her parents were probably talking. When she walked into the room, she was face to face with her father. He slapped her on the cheek, but she didn't fight back. She fought the urge to cry, because she knew that if she cried, she'd make everything worse. Instead she just stood there, waiting for the next hit.

"Who the hell was that?" Her father shouted at her.

"Just a friend, Papa." Clove answered.

"Just a friend? Do you go around treating all your friends like that?"

"No, Papa."

"So you lied to me?" Her father was getting angry.

"I'm sorry Papa." Clove mentally prepared herself for the next hit. Her father continued hitting her, until her mother told him to stop.

"Go to your room! Now!" Her father shouted.

"Yes Papa." Clove ran upstairs and locked the door.

She looked in the mirror. How did Cato like her? All she could see was a heavily bruised girl. She was covered in bruises and scars. She was bleeding, so she wiped it away. She still didn't cry. She was strong. Why couldn't she be the daughter her parents wanted? Why couldn't she belong anywhere? She then decided that she was glad she was going into the arena. She didn't have to face her parents. For once, she wasn't scared of the idea of her not coming back. She sat down on her bed, and started to write letters. One for her parents, one for her uncle who always looked after her when she was younger, one for Mira and obviously, one for Cato. There was a knock on the door, and she quickly hid the letters that she was writing. She went to unlock the door, afraid it was her father, but saw her mother.

"Clove, I am very upset with you." Her mother said, as she walked into the room.

"Yes, Mama. I am very sorry." Clove told her mother.

"How could you do that? Go around kissing boys. He's just trying to use you, don't you understand?"

"What do you mean?" Clove asked.

"Look in the mirror." Her mother dragged her by the hair and brought her to the mirror. She let go of the hair. "What do you see?"

"I don't know what I'm looking for Mama." Clove answered.

"Okay, I'll tell you what I see." Her mother paused. "I see a very ugly young lady. She is short and is nowhere near as pretty as Sapphire or Mira. What would Cato see in you?" Her mother asked. She then closed the door and left Clove looking at the mirror.

She started to cry. She wasn't strong anymore. She was broken.

_**What do you think? Anyways, the end is soon. Well, the Reaping Day will be soon. Should I continue it for the whole Hunger Games, or should I just end it at Reaping Day? Tell me what you want! :)**_


End file.
